Discovery
by angiesezrawr
Summary: What happens when Lelouch comes up with an evil plan to get Suzaku? They begin their romantic, humorous, and slightly angsty journey through life together. A lot of lemony goodness will happen as well.
1. Chapter 1

So my friend and I co-wrote this story and it's both of our first writings actually, so try to go easy on us if it's possible... X) I hope all the yaoiness will entertain all those lovely pervy minds out there.

Warnings: some swearing, drug use, lots of boy love

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything in it

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe. Suzaku had come back into his life, just like that. The years had gone by while the memories slowly faded. This saddened Lelouch even further because he had noticed as he got older he seemed more infatuated with the boy. If only he could see him one more time and tell him. Only two things in life he wanted, the fall of Britannia and Suzaku for his own.<p>

If only he had known he would have a second chance. That day in the cave when their eyes met Lelouch swore his heart must have stopped. It all happened so fast he didn't know how to react. He wanted to take the boy into his arms and run away from this disturbed world, however he got no such option. He watched Suzaku die there and became Zero shortly after. His heart remained crushed until he discovered he was still alive. He knew it must have been too late and now that he was Zero he could never be with him. He thought that perhaps saving him from being executed could be a turning point, but Suzaku refused.

And then he appeared again, in school this time. Lelouch was astounded and knew this had to be his chance. He had to have him and would do anything to have him, even if he had to hide his biggest secret.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, quit sleeping in class!" said Suzaku and quickly followed with a rough shove.<p>

He looked up, casually blinking away the sleep in his eyes. His eyes widened and he shook his head to clear the thoughts that had been running through his mind once he noticed who had woken him.

"Class is over let's go," and a hand grabbed his arm, dragging him against his will out of the room.

Why did it seem like such a simple gesture always made his heart flutter? All Suzaku was doing was holding his hand and yet he had to stop himself from blushing. It really wasn't fair he had spent so much time trying to get over the loss of Suzaku just to meet him again and then watch him die. Even after finding out he was alive and saving him from being executed he was rejected. Its not like he could stop being Zero, that wasn't an option. No, he had to find another way to capture Suzaku's heart without him finding out about Zero.

"Ow Suzaku will you please stop pulling so hard!" Lelouch whined and he tugged on his arm. He really didn't need Suzaku touching him more than necessary.

"I'm not even pulling that hard! Stop complaining Lelouch, its your fault anyways for falling asleep in class," Suzaku replied looking back at him.

So he was tugged along to only God knows where all because Suzaku was in a mood and decided he was the best person to take his stress out on. Lelouch stared off into space as they walked down the hallways daydreaming and thinking about Suzaku in ways that probably weren't completely school appropriate so he really wasn't paying attention to his surroundings or Suzaku. Because of that it was a bit of a surprise to run into the back of Suzaku who had finally stopped pulling him around like some dog.

"...all right? Hey Lelouch are you even listening?" asked Suzaku.

"Huh? Oh sorry Suzaku I must have spaced out for a second. I'm fine though don't worry," he replied hoping that he wasn't blushing.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and walked into the club room looking around for everyone else.

"Hey Lelouch where is everyone? Isn't there supposed to be a club meeting today?" He looked over to Lelouch waiting for the answer.

"Not that I was aware of, there's one next week though," he replied. 'Great I was pulled around for nothing, the least he could do was apologize or maybe kiss me,' Lelouch thought as he looked at Suzaku like he was an idiot.

"You worry about me sleeping in class, but I think you should be more worried about yourself Suzaku. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Lelouch asked in a joking manner. He should have known Suzaku would end up taking him someplace completely private just to realize he had made a mistake. That didn't mean that he appreciated his feelings being messed with even if Suzaku didn't know he was doing it. Well he would just have to find a way to fix that and show Suzaku his errors.

"Shut up Lelouch!" he said and shoved him. He then sighed and looked around, feeling somewhat embarrassed for his mistake. "I guess we can go then."

While Suzaku had been feeling ashamed, Lelouch had decided to think of a plan. "Why don't you stay over tonight, you don't have to work tonight right?" he said, trying to hold back the devious smirk threatening to burst past his lips.

"Uh sure why not?" The two had been hanging out every now and again, which definitely wasn't helping Lelouch's feelings. Today would be different though. Lelouch then led Suzaku from the student counsel room down to his room. Suzaku rarely went in Lelouch's room, but he decided not to think too much of it.

"Hey do you want anything to drink?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh I don't want to be any trouble!" Suzaku replied nervously. 'Why must I always be so awkward around him' he wondered.

"It's no problem at all, you are my guest," Lelouch then left the room to retrieve a drink for his friend.

Once he had left the room Suzaku shook his head, trying to settle his mind. "He's your friend you dumbass don't go screwing things up!" he whispered to himself. "It can't be right to think of him like that…"

At that moment Lelouch returned to the room. He handed him a glass of water and smiled sweetly, almost suspiciously. Suzaku chose to ignore his thoughts and took a sip, then smiled back. The two sat there on Lelouch's bed for a while discussing pointless topics like school and working and such. Not too much time had passed by however before Suzaku noticed something was wrong.

"Man my stomach kinda hurts," he said, leaning over a little and clutching his stomach.

"Oh you don't look so good why don't you lie down?" Lelouch helped him up to lie on the bed, quickly turning his head away to hide his smirk. Suzaku blinked his eyes curiously, wondering why he felt so sick all of a sudden. He hadn't eaten anything suspicious that he knew of so what could it have been? His eyes fell on the glass of water he had drank from sitting on the night stand beside him. His eyes went wide for a moment before he closed them tightly trying to shut the thought out of his mind. He laughed a little wondering why the thought that Lelouch had drugged him crossed his mind. Although, his stomach did seem to be feeling worse, tighter even, and why did he feel a sudden disturbance lower in his body…

* * *

><p>There are more chapters already completed so if there's any feedback at all really from people who are interested it would be extremely appreciated. X)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that I got a review and a favorite made me super crazy happy so I'll post more! There's a lot more done so I'll post pretty consistently if people like it. So it starts getting a little more fun in this chapter.

Also, my friend who cowrote this is muffinsaysrawr15. She just found out she had an account after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lelouch stood up and took the glass he had handed Suzaku. It wouldn't be good if Suzaku figured out that he had drugged him because then the plan he had come up with would be ruined. No it was better to get rid of the evidence as soon as possible.

"Maybe you're stressed Suzaku, I'm sure all you need is some rest" Lelouch tried to act concerned and comforting.

This didn't make any sense why would Lelouch purposely drug him? Suzaku knew that he shouldn't be thinking that his oldest friend had drugged him but he had seemed suspicious ever since he asked him to come over. Maybe he really was stressed after all but that wouldn't explain the weird tingling feeling he was getting in his lower stomach or the slight tightness he was getting in his pants. It almost felt as if he was getting aroused but that couldn't be it.

"Yeah maybe I am a bit stressed, but Lelouch did you do something to my drink?" Suzaku asked a bit nervously.

Lelouch paused looking shocked for a second before looking at Suzaku with a straight face. He couldn't believe how quickly Suzaku had figured it out. This was not how he had planned this to go at all.

"Why would I do anything to your drink Suzaku?" Lelouch asked sounding hurt. Maybe if he acted like what Suzaku had said really upset him then Suzaku would forget about his drink and he could complete his plan. He only had to wait a couple minutes for the drugs to take full effect and then Suzaku would be begging for release.

"Um no reason its just that I haven't eaten anything suspicious today and I was feeling fine until I drank that water. I'm not blaming you though Lelouch I swear!" Suzaku looked slightly worried.

He hadn't wanted to upset Lelouch by asking that he was just worried that there might be something wrong with the water. That tingling was getting distracting to, he could feel himself starting to get horny. Oh God! This was not good he had to get out of here now. He was laying in Lelouch's bed, sporting a hard on with Lelouch sitting right next to him. This was so embarrassing.

"Lelouch I think I should go home I really don't feel good," Suzaku said trying to stand up without Lelouch noticing his little problem

"No no it's fine I can take care of you," Lelouch said as he shoved him back down on the bed. He looked down to notice the drugs had taken effect. Suzaku squirmed trying to hide himself and the blush that was now across his face.

"Lelouch no I…I don't know how that happened I-" realization then hit him. He may have been thinking about Lelouch in inappropriate ways but he wasn't completely _turned on_ earlier. And the determined look he was getting wasn't helping. "Lelouch…" he asked a little hesitantly, but as forcefully as he could, "what did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything Suzaku how could you accuse me!" He tried his best to sound hurt. It didn't seem to be working though considering the fact that Suzaku had now jumped up and held him by his collar with a completely serious look on his face.

"What did you put in my drink Lelouch," he asked as seriously as possible, not trying to let him know how nervous he was.

Lelouch decided Suzaku couldn't do a thing about it now so what harm could come from admitting it, he knew he would realize eventually. He sighed and smiled at him. "You catch on fast I guess you can tell when I'm lying after knowing me for so long," he said and smirked more.

"Why did you do this to me!"

"I knew you would never agree to it otherwise."

Suzaku sighed and looked down, letting go of Lelouch's collar. "I would have if you had only asked…but I won't do it like this!"

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" he asked, still surprised by his friend's words.

"Lelouch, I want to get this because of you not some drugs!" he yelled at the now even more surprised boy while pointing to his still growing hardness. "I feel hurt Lelouch!…How do I make it stop now?"

"Well um, you have to cum for it to stop," Lelouch mumbled still in shock from what Suzaku had said.

"What? Why would you do this Lelouch? You should have asked."

"How was I supposed to know that you would like me Suzaku?"

Lelouch now didn't know what to do, his plan was not going the way it was supposed to and now Suzaku was upset with him. This wasn't fair all he wanted was just to get Suzaku in bed with him. Maybe he could still get him in bed seeing as Suzaku still had a hard on and its not like it was going to go away.

"I could always help you get rid of it you know," Lelouch smirked.

"No you are not getting anywhere near me while I'm like this! I'll take care of this by myself and you can sit over there and watch!" Suzaku replied angrily shoving a hand down his pants while glaring at Lelouch.

"What? But Suzaku why would you jack off when I'm right here!" Lelouch asked shocked that he was being rejected even after Suzaku admitted to liking him.

This wasn't fair at all. He had to sit and watch Suzaku touch himself and he wasn't even allowed to participate. God now he was getting horny and he just knew that Suzaku wouldn't touch him and probably wouldn't let him touch himself. How could Suzaku be so cruel to him when he wanted him just as much as Lelouch wanted Suzaku. Maybe he could convince Suzaku to let him help out.

"Because Lelouch this is part of your punishment for drugging me!" yelled Suzaku still touching himself.

How did he end up jacking off while Lelouch was sitting right there willing and ready to be with him. He was really pissed at Lelouch right now. Not only did he have to cum just to stop the effects of these stupid drugs but Lelouch was sitting right there looking absolutely adorable, all upset and needy. He couldn't wait for the drugs to be out of his system so he could take Lelouch and pound him into the bed for being so bad. He smirked as he planned what he was going to do to Lelouch.

Lelouch could only sit, shaking and watching the hand in Suzaku's pants move rhythmically. Suzaku laid his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes and opening his mouth slightly. Lelouch wanted to kiss those lips so badly, now more than ever.

Suzaku made soft panting sounds and then bit his lip to keep from making to much noise, he didn't want Lelouch to enjoy his torture. He did imagine though that it was Lelouch's hand touching him, pressing his thumb over his slit, stroking his length tenderly but also forceful. "Le-lelouch…" He panted out the name and gasped as he came, the uncomfortable wet feeling filling his pants. He sighed and pulled his hand out, wiping it on Lelouch's bed. Looking up at Lelouch, he smirked at his face. Lelouch's chest was rising and falling frantically and he was squirming where he sat at the end of the bed. There was also no way to hide how hard he was either as he looked about ready to burst out of his fabric confines.

"…Suzaku?" Lelouch asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset him further.

Suzaku smiled sweetly at him before saying, "You know I can't stay mad at you right? You're too adorable." He beckoned with a finger for Lelouch to come over to him. He obeyed and sat on Suzaku's lap facing him, but looked down blushing.

"Shut up I'm not-" Before he could finish Suzaku had placed a tender hand on his cheek lifting his head so their gazes could meet and just barely leaned in to touch their lips.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is pretty much completely lemon, if you couldn't tell it would be haha. Anyway I hope Suzaku didn't go too easy on him there or was too ooc, but I thought it was a nice punishment XD So please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know that more people are actually reading this!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaay another review! I sure do love anyone who's reading this with all my heart! Haha anyway super dirty chapter now hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Lelouch closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. This had been what he had been waiting for ever since he saw Suzaku in that cave with C.C. This kiss wasn't enough he needed more and he needed attention desperately. Wiggling closer he licked into Suzaku's mouth to explore inside. There wasn't nearly enough friction for Lelouch and as they continued to kiss he couldn't help but grind against Suzaku.

"Ah Lulu do you need something?" Suzaku teased as he reached down to rub Lelouch through his pants.

This was beyond what he had dreamed of, he had never thought he would have Lelouch in his lap all needy and desperate for attention. The little noises he was making and the movement of his hips were driving Suzaku mad but he wanted to take this slow. Lelouch deserved to be teased for what he had done to Suzaku and he planned to tease Lelouch until he was a begging mess on the bed and only then would he lay him out and take him long and hard.

"Please Suzaku just touch me already!"

"Nope I can't do that Lelouch, you need to be punished for being a bad boy," Suzaku smirked and continued to rub Lelouch through his pants while biting and licking at his neck.

It wasn't fair, all he had done was slip some drugs into Suzaku's drink and now he was being tortured by said brunette and there was nothing he could do. Whining he tilted his head to the side and gasped as Suzaku slipped his hands under his shirt and tweaked a nipple.

"Nnngh Suzaku please! I'm sorry I did that to you but I need you!" Lelouch whined trying to get his own pants off to feel some relief.

Suzaku smirked and grabbed Lelouch's hand to prevent him from touching himself but took mercy on him and finally undid his pants. He was enjoying the way Lelouch begged and squirmed in his lap. Slipping a hand inside his pants, Suzaku firmly gripped Lelouch but didn't move.

"Beg for me Lelouch. I want to hear your pretty voice asking so nicely for this," Suzaku teasingly stroked his cock before stopping completely to watch Lelouch's face.

Lelouch's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open, pants and gasps escaping it. He had to find words if he wanted this. "Su-suzaku I…I…please…nnnhn fuck me Suzaku!"

Happy with the response he got, he slowly began to move his hand, gently stoking erect member. Lelouch wiggled and pulled on his pants trying to get them off, which he was helped with by a free hand.

Once he popped free, Suzaku began to move his hand faster and leaned down slightly to lick at the tip. Lelouch thrusted into the strong hand holding him, only to have it quickly removed. But before he could respond to the loss he felt a tongue lick up his underside and a warm mouth wrap around him. A loud moan escaped his throat as he felt the glorious tongue dig into his slit, then swirl around him. He felt himself being swallowed all the way down and gripped the sheets beneath him. The brunette's head bobbed as he tried to hold Lelouch's hips down to keep him from moving.

After feeling satisfied enough with his work he pulled off of the boy, making a loud pop sound. He heard a whine from the now lonely boy. "We have too many clothes on" said Suzaku and stripped himself of his shirt. He felt Lelouch, who was now completely naked, undo the button on his pants and quickly pull them off along with his boxers. "Do you uh, have anything?" Suzaku asked and wiggled his fingers to show him what he meant. Lelouch stopped staring at the amazing body before him to quickly leap up and grab the lube from under his pillow. This earned him a questioning look.

"It's not always there I…"

"Oh right you had plans for me…" he said, cutting him off and looked down slightly upset. He then felt a hand lift his chin to kiss him deeply once again.

Once they pulled apart Lelouch responded with, "I thought you couldn't stay mad at me," and an adorable smile.

"You're right," he laughed a little and smiled. Then he took the bottle and put a generous amount of the lube on his fingers. "Lie down," he instructed.

Happy to finally be getting somewhere Lelouch quickly laid down spreading himself out so that Suzaku could see everything. He was finally getting what he had wanted for so long and the anticipation was greater than the slight nervousness he had felt earlier. Hearing Suzaku shift on the bed didn't prepare him for the sudden cold feeling between his legs or the slight pressure at his entrance. Gasping Lelouch squirmed, it didn't really hurt but it felt uncomfortable and slightly cool.

"Oh Suzaku! It's cold!" Lelouch complained.

Suzaku smirked, of course Lelouch would have something to say about the lube but still he was adorable all spread out and blushing. Gently pushing a second finger in Suzaku watched Lelouch to make sure he wasn't hurting the boy. He may have been punishing him earlier but that didn't mean he actually wanted to hurt him, he loved Lelouch. Blushing he paused what he was doing at that thought and just stared at Lelouch, flushed and panting on the bed. This was his dream come true, his Lelouch laying there and begging to be fucked by him. Yeah he really did love his Lulu.

"S…suzaku is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh! No, sorry I was just thinking about how pretty you looked like this."

Lelouch blushed brightly, girls were meant to be pretty not boys. He was about to protest against that statement when Suzaku spread his fingers and pushed them in deeper. He whimpered and a stray tear slipped down his cheek. That had hurt more than he thought it would and now he was afraid of what would happen when Suzaku finally decided to enter him.

"Lelouch are you all right? Shh its ok it will get better I promise," Suzaku said trying to comfort the boy while continuing to stretch him. He didn't want him crying but he knew he had to add at least one more finger before Lelouch would be anywhere close to ready. Grabbing Lelouch's cock in hopes of distracting him he began to stroke him again while easing in his third finger and curling them slightly hoping to get a good reaction out of Lelouch. He was rewarded with a whimper and then a loud gasp as Lelouch pushed back on his fingers. He smirked continuing to brush against that spot every so often teasing Lelouch by never fully pressing against it.

He watched as the boy before him moaned and writhed on the bed, trying to get the fingers to go deeper. He felt him twitch in his hand and decided now would be a good time to stop, he didn't want him coming yet. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, which caused Lelouch to whimper at the emptiness. He crawled up farther on the bed, grabbing Lelouch's legs to hold them up with his arms and pressed himself against his begging entrance.

"Suzaku…do it," he instructed, a little nervously but more excited. Suzaku then pushed himself past the tight muscle, groaning and biting his lip trying his best not to slam right in. He waited until he felt Lelouch relaxed before he fully settled himself inside him.

Lelouch gasped and clenched around the intrusion. "Relax it will get better, I promise," said Suzaku who placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

After what seemed like a teasingly long time, he felt the boy wiggle on him, instructing him to move. He slowly pulled back to just the tip before slamming himself in. "Aaaah Lelouch…I never knew you could feel so good."

A gasping moan was his response and he continued his rhythm of pulling back and slamming back in. Sure, he had fantasized about this before, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing could compare to the warm, deep passage he was now penetrating with his rock hard cock.

"Nnn..faster Suzaku…" Lelouch begged and he couldn't help but comply. His thrusts became quicker and he held Lelouch's hips to pull him back on to him. Once he heard a pleasure filled scream he knew he had found the right spot. He continued pounding into that spot, receiving more of those delicious moans.

"Aaah-aaaaah! Suzaku touch me…nnngh please!" Suzaku couldn't resist the way the boy said his name like that, not that he wanted to. He let go of one leg and reached for the dripping cock in front of him. He pumped him in time with his thrusts and knew they both were getting close.

"I…I'm…" he couldn't get the words out as he came in Suzaku's hand and all over his stomach and chest. He clenched tightly around the boy fucking him graciously, causing him to cum as well. The warm liquid leaked from his ass while they both continued to ride out their orgasms.

Lelouch lay panting on his bed, warm cum quickly cooling on his thighs and Suzaku laying sweaty and gasping next to him. Now that everything was over he couldn't help but wish for more. His body felt alive and nothing that Zero had done could compare to this. Though the thought of angry sex was giving him ideas, and he almost wished that Suzaku wouldn't have forgiven him so easily.

"Wow that...that was amazing," Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku.

"You're amazing," Suzaku blushed and looked away.

He couldn't believe he just said that out loud. What was he thinking blurting things like that out loud, sure they had just had sex but that didn't mean he should be saying such sentimental things like that. Suzaku looked back and noticed the small smile Lelouch had on. He was confused, that smile seemed so intimate, but did that mean that Lelouch felt the same way? This beautiful boy that he had known forever, it just didn't seem possible that they felt the same way for each other and Suzaku was lost. Maybe his hormones were messing with him or his brain was still fried from the mind blowing sex. Either way Lelouch's smile was making him feel all mushy inside.

"Suzaku you're pretty cute right after sex," Lelouch giggled watching Suzaku's inner battle. He hoped that what Suzaku had said was his way of confessing his true feelings.

"Wha...what? Cute? I think you have us mixed up Lelouch, you're the one that is cute."

"Well you can be cute too! And girls are cute Suzaku not boys." Lelouch stubbornly replied pouting. This wasn't fair, why was Suzaku allowed to call him such things and make his heart beat faster. Hmm maybe he could make him mad though because he really wanted that angry sex and besides it was easy to push Suzaku's buttons.

"Calm down Lelouch I won't call you cute anymore if it upsets you so much," Suzaku smiled hugging Lelouch.

Suzaku found Lelouch's tantrums adorable but he wasn't about to tell Lelouch that. He really wanted to spend this after sex time cuddling or something, not defending himself from an angry Lelouch. He nuzzled into the beautiful boy's neck and placed a soft kiss there. This moment couldn't be ruined.

* * *

><p>First sex scene ever! How did it go? Review please let me know! There has to be about 10 chapters done at least, probably more actually, so tell me if you want more! It's nice to know that some people are actually reading this, it makes me feel all special X) hehe<p>

Next chapter is really angsty, yeah kinda random after this one but it'll make sense hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay people liked the sex scene XD I feel super pervy but also special haha. Anyway this chapter gets more depressing, but I mean it couldn't just be completely plotless sex all the time if it's going to have chapters. So yeah this is kind of random, but I think it makes them more adorable. I like when stories are all angsty and then they fix it and then angsty again and so on so I hope you do too. Oh and this definitely should have been how it happened in the show...

Anyway sorry for my rambling here's the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Hey Suzaku we should definitely have angry sex some time seeing as you wouldn't have angry sex with me this time," Lelouch whispered snuggled up against Suzaku.

Suzaku gave him a strange look at first, then burst out laughing. "I'm sure you'll piss me off again sometime don't worry."

"What's that supposed to mean? And it's not like I make you as mad as Zero does!" he said and pulled away from Suzaku to pout, which just made him look more adorable.

"Well that's true, you're not that bad," he replied reassuringly.

"What if I was Zero! I could be you know…" Lelouch said before thinking it through.

Suzaku instantly burst out laughing. "Ha Lelouch you are too funny! How could you possibly be that horrible, murdering man." Lelouch looked down, getting more nervous by the second. Suzaku's expression changed from amusement to concern. "Lelouch, what's wrong?" said his comforting voice and wrapped an arm around him. "You know you can tell me anything right? You don't need to hide anything from me."

Lelouch looked up but couldn't meet his gaze. "I…I might be Zero…"

He got a surprised and confused look in return. "Lelouch that's not funny anymore, don't joke like that." Lelouch looked down again, which disturbed Suzaku further. "Lelouch tell me the truth!" He couldn't believe this moment could be ruined, he didn't want to believe it. Could the boy he loved also be the man he despised? He shook his shoulders trying to get something out of him.

He finally looked up into Suzaku's eyes with tears now streaming down his face. Seeing him cry only made this whole situation worse. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were still alive! I wanted to help the world!" he practically screamed at Suzaku before covering his face with his hands.

Suzaku let go of his shoulders and just sat there, mouth open in surprise. Was this true? How could it be true and why now of all times!

"Lelouch please, please tell me you're lying!" he was practically begging. This couldn't be happening, not now. He had just gotten Lelouch, only to have him admit that he was the person behind all of these killings. Suzaku wanted to believe that Lelouch was lying to him but he just knew that he wasn't and that hurt the most.

"I'm sorry Suzaku I really am. I never wanted to hurt you!"

"How could you not hurt me? You're killing innocent people Lelouch!"

Didn't Suzaku understand what he was trying to do? He had wanted to give him his Japan back, and if that meant he had to kill some people then so be it, but the brunette didn't have to freak out like this. He needed to figure something out so that Suzaku wouldn't leave him again. Lelouch didn't know if he could handle losing Suzaku one more time.

"You said I could tell you anything and that I didn't have to hide from you! Please don't leave me like this Suzaku," Lelouch pleaded whispering at the end, "I…I l..love you… I couldn't bare the pain of losing you again."

"This is different, I didn't think you would tell me you were a mass murderer," Suzaku screamed jumping out of the bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes yanking them on. This was crazy, he had to get out of here before that boy told him anymore painful things.

"And don't tell me you love me! How could I believe you anyways? Everything else you've told me has been a lie."

"I would never lie about my feelings to you! Please don't leave like this,"

Lelouch was starting to panic as he watched Suzaku head towards his door. If he left now then he would never get to hear the reasons Lelouch had. He climbed out of bed intending to stop the brunette but it was to late. Suzaku had already ripped open his door and was sprinting down the hallway. At this rate Lelouch would never catch up and he knew it, but he still had to try.

"Suzaku wait! You don't understand, I did all of this for you. I wanted to bring back the Japan you lived in not some pawn to be used by Britannia," Lelouch screamed pulling on his boxers as he dashed out of his room.

"Shut up! Just shut up Lelouch! I never asked for this and what would make you think I would want any of this?" Suzaku said trembling. He couldn't believe what was coming out of Lelouch's mouth.

"I'm leaving and I don't want to see you again do you understand? I can't stay here with you knowing what you've done and I'm sorry but you know I will have to reveal you to everyone. You've really hurt me Lelouch I hope you're happy," he sighed and turned around to walk away tears starting to slip down his cheeks.

"Suzaku please!" Lelouch ran after him, the adrenaline finally kicking in to help him catch up once he followed him outside. He managed to grab hold of Suzaku's arm firmly, almost painfully. It took him a moment to realize it was pouring rain, but he didn't care.

"Lelouch let go of me!" yelled Suzaku, trying to wriggle free of the grasp. He didn't know Lelouch was so strong.

"Just listen to me! I thought you were dead! I couldn't just leave the world such a horrible place. And can't you see how much you mean to me? I trust you more than anyone, I told you my deepest secret! I thought you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive me because I love you Suzaku!" he clung to Suzaku's arm as he fell to his knees sobbing and breathing heavily.

Suzaku couldn't hold it in any longer. He too fell to the ground, not caring that he had his head on Lelouch's shoulder, he was staining it with tears anyway. "I trusted you Lelouch…I loved you."

Lelouch's watery eyes widened at this statement. He let go of Suzaku's arm to wrap his arms around him, praying he wouldn't run off. A tiny smile crept onto his face. "Say that again Suzaku."

He continued weeping onto the boy's shoulder, not caring about the arms wrapped around him or the rain that had now soaked them both. "I can't…I don't know anymore Zero!"

Those words hurt Lelouch and he pushed on Suzaku's shoulders to get him to look at him. "Don't call me that I'm still Lelouch! I promise I'll give it all up if you only stay with me…please, tell me you love me." He gently wiped the tears from Suzaku's face and squeezed him close again.

"Lelouch…I don't know what to do. This is all too much. How could you have done this!" he whimpered into Lelouch's shoulder. He pushed him away enough to look into those evil, yet loving violet eyes. "I don't know whether to love or hate you."

"I wouldn't blame you for hating me." He pushed him away, and started to get up. "I'm only making things worse, I'll just go," he said wiping the tears from his face only to have it drenched with the rain again and began to walk back toward the door.

"Lelouch wait!"

His heart jumped at the urgent sound of his voice. He turned back to face Suzaku, who was now far from him. He looked hopelessly depressed but somewhat hopeful, standing there with the rain dripping from his sopping hair.

"…Can I trust you?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course, I'll never lie to you again I promise and I'll do anything for you to forgive me! I love you Suzaku what more can I do to fix this?" He ran back over to Suzaku, but didn't try to hold him just yet, he couldn't mess this up any more.

Suzaku looked up at him, his watery red eyes killing Lelouch. He bit his lip trying to decide what to do. Then he whispered, barely audible, "…kiss me."

* * *

><p>I like ending the chapters with cliffhangers. I hate when authors do that...but now that I can do that I understand them X). I hope this one isn't too short, I just thought that was a perfect place to end it. So keep reviewing if you like it! To all of the people that have reviewed and favorited or just anyone else who is spying on this I am virtually hugging you as you read this no matter how creepy that sounds! hehe...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think I have much to ramble about now except that I still feel super special from the reviews and favorites! Seriously I squee every time I see one X)

Also bibliophobicOtaku: Thanks for the advice! The plot does get drawn out more throughout the story, sorry if it's kind of confusing now. I hope future chapters will clear things up. Still getting used to writing stuff so I hope it's good enough for a first try :)

Shiro-Kyoshii: I love that you review on each chapter it makes me want to hug you even more! And don't worry it will get way more sad later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Lelouch looked slightly stunned, he had expected a lot of things but kissing wasn't one of them. Smiling gently he cupped Suzaku's cheek and leaned forward kissing him gently. If this was all it took then he had no problem with it, he would kiss Suzaku everyday until he believed in him again. Adding more pressure he slid his other hand into Suzaku's drenched hair and pulled him in.

"Is that all you want Suzaku?" asked Lelouch breaking the kiss.

"No but it's a start. Come on lets get out of the rain," Suzaku replied standing up and taking Lelouch's hand to pull him up.

He wanted to trust Lelouch so badly it almost hurt, but he couldn't do that if the boy continued to act as Zero. The brunette could understand why Lelouch was trying so hard to end Britannia's rule, but he felt that the boy was going about it all wrong.

Lelouch was quiet on the way back into the school building. He didn't know what exactly Suzaku was thinking but he would agree to anything the boy asked of him. He had already almost lost him and he wasn't about to let even his pride get in the way of making the brunette happy. If that meant getting rid of Zero then he knew he would have to sacrifice his dream.

"Here let's get you dried off before you get sick," Suzaku sat Lelouch down at the end of the boy's bed before going to look for a towel. Lelouch looked so lost sitting all alone on his bed, being soaked to the bone didn't help either. Returning with the biggest towel he could find Suzaku wrapped it around the smaller boy's shoulders and smiled softly.

"I want you to stop being Zero, Lelouch. If you want to free Japan you have to let me help you and we have to do it my way."

"Anything, I told you I would do anything for you and I mean it. I'll stop being Zero if that will make you happy."

Suzaku couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Lelouch to him crushing their lips together. He never wanted to feel so broken again or so helpless. Holding him even tighter Suzaku ran his tongue along the seam of Lelouch's lips.

Lelouch opened his mouth, welcoming Suzaku's warm tongue once again. They moved up on the bed so Lelouch could lie down, never once breaking contact between their lips and tongues swirling in each other's mouths. He felt Suzaku grind his growing hardness into him and although he was ecstatic, he was also a bit nervous.

Suzaku felt Lelouch hesitate and pulled away for a moment. "What is it?"

"Well uh…last time was my first time ya know, I don't want to disappoint you," he said a little reluctantly.

Suzaku chuckled a little before kissing him on the cheek and replying with, "It was mine too." He earned a relieved smile and was quickly pulled down for another messy kiss. He also noticed that Lelouch had much less clothing on than he did so he needed to catch up. He sat up on Lelouch's lap to pull off his shirt once again. "You gotta help me out now," he said looking down at his pants.

After taking another good look at Suzaku's perfectly developing muscles, Lelouch reached for his pants to unzip them. Suzaku lifted himself a little to help get his pants off. He sat back down on Lelouch's lap, this time the friction felt much closer and warmer causing them both to groan with anticipation.

Suzaku got off of Lelouch so both of them could rid themselves of their last confinements. Lelouch then felt his arms pinned above his head and a bare cock rubbed against his own.

He gasped and rolled his hips looking for more friction only for Suzaku to move away and smirk down at him. Lelouch watched as the brunette bent down and began to kiss along his collarbone and then down towards his right nipple. He moaned softly when Suzaku swirled his tongue around the nub sucking it into his mouth until it hardened.

"Ah..ahh… Suzaku!" Lelouch groaned.

Suzaku smiled and moved over to tease Lelouch's other nipple giving it similar treatment. He couldn't get enough of the sounds the boy under him was making and he planned to explore every inch of his body to find all those spots that made Lelouch gasp and moan in that breathy sort of way.

"Yes Lelouch? What is it?" he asked and he made his way down the boy's stomach, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton.

Lelouch was wiggling trying to get out of Suzaku's grasp so he could push the boy down to where he really wanted him. God if only he would wrap his lips around him again or even just stroke him he would be happy. Lelouch was so hard it was almost painful and the teasingly slow pace that Suzaku was going at was going to kill him.

"Please Suzaku do something?" he practically begged.

Suzaku smirked, trailing his fingers down and back he circled Lelouch's entrance with one finger.

"Lets see how wet you still are ok?" he asked slipping the finger in all the way. He was surprised to find Lelouch still so stretched out and wet. Quickly pushing a second finger in, he curled them looking for that special spot and he was soon rewarded with a beautiful moan.

"Did I hit the right spot?"

"Nnngh yes please? Suzaku I need you!" Lelouch gasped out grinding himself against the brunettes fingers.

If Suzaku didn't start fucking him soon he knew he was going to die. There was just no way he would be able to stand the pleasure coursing through his body. Thankfully Suzaku chose that moment to pull his fingers out and grab his legs lifting them up. Lelouch bit his lip in anticipation, he couldn't quite remember what it felt like the first time but he didn't really care either way.

"You look so beautiful all flushed like that Lelouch," Suzaku whispered as he pushed the head in past the tight ring of muscle. He paused watching for any sign of pain before seating himself all the way and letting out a breathy moan. Fuck, Lelouch felt even better this time. He could tell the boy was more nervous by the way that the walls surrounding him kept squeezing him every so often. Maybe it was because he still thought Suzaku was mad at him. Of course he was, it wasn't something he could get over so quickly, but he figured that this would at least help them prove their love for each other. He knew he would only do this with someone he trusted.

"S…suzaku move please?" Lelouch asked pushing up against the brunette. He knew he wasn't going to last very long at all. This was all just to much and no where near the same as the first time where adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Suzaku was happy to do just what Lelouch had asked and quickly set up a fast pace of thrusting into him while switching the angle that he slammed into him at trying to find that spot that made Lelouch practically scream. He knew he had found it when Lelouch threw his head back and arched off the bed gasping his name. Reaching down he began stroking the boy in time with his thrusts feeling himself near completion.

"Come on Lelouch cum for me please? I want to see the beautiful look you make when you cum," Suzaku panted out, losing some of the rhythm to his thrusts.

Lelouch couldn't hold on anymore and groaning out Suzaku's name he came in the boy's hand and partially on his own chest.

Feeling Lelouch clench up around him Suzaku quickly leaned down and bit into his neck to muffle the loud moan he released as he came into the tightening passage around him, Lelouch milking him through his orgasm.

Suzaku collapsed panting and sweating on to Lelouch not caring about the mess on his stomach. His head rested on his quickly rising and falling chest and he wrapped an arm around him. Lelouch lifted his head so that he could lean forward for a passionate kiss. "I really do love you Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled, feeling much better than he had earlier. He knew he could trust Lelouch again and believed he would never fail him. "I love you too," he said sweetly. "Now why don't we clean ourselves off," he followed with before getting up to get another clean towel. When he returned he saw that Lelouch had already fallen asleep. He looked absolutely adorable sleeping and sprawled out on the bed, tired from the day's 'activities'. He cleaned himself and Lelouch before cuddling up next to him and nuzzling his head into his neck and kissing it. "Goodnight Lelouch," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Yay more sexy times! By the way, muffinsaysrawr15 and I took turns with the sex scenes, we each did about half of the whole story. Just thought I would point that out. So yeah more sex for a while, I suppose since it's the most fun to write because our minds are so pervy. Sorry if it ends up taking away from the plot, but I promise there will be waaaay more angstyness later! So while things calm down at the moment please enjoy the crazy sex! And review as always please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So I hope people are still enjoying the story! Apparently it's going to fast, what else can I add? Suggestions would be helpful since I'm new at this X) And it probably just seems like random sex at the moment but I promise there's more of a plot later. I guess writing dirty stuff is just more fun hehe...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Suzaku squirmed in the bed from the amazing feeling he seemed to be having. He felt something warm and wet caressing his erection. His eyes snapped open and he was even more turned on by the sight before him. Lelouch had his mouth wrapped around his cock and was sucking and licking it eagerly.

He pulled off of Suzaku to give a quick "Good morning!" before going back to his work. He bobbed his head and every now and again would scrape his teeth along the sides.

"Fuck…Lelouch…" Suzaku could barely manage to get words out, he was definitely not expecting this when he awoke. Not that he minded of course. He thrusted up into the amazing mouth and was surprised when Lelouch didn't choke. Instead, he welcomed all of the boy into his mouth. "Damn…how are you so good at this!" he managed to get out before letting out a long, lust filled moan. He felt his warm, wet tongue swirl around him as his head bobbed. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with Lelouch's talented mouth working him over the edge.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt a finger push inside him. It was cold, but somewhat pleasing. When did he get lube on his fingers? He bucked his hips up again and gasped from the swirling finger inside him.

"It's my turn now," Lelouch said with a devious smirk. Suzaku was disappointed from the loss of the warm cavern encircling him moments ago. He also didn't know how he would feel to not be dominant, not that he had much experience doing so anyway. Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt a second finger penetrate him and the two scissored him graciously. God, his fingers felt so good inside him and he wanted to experience more.

"Lelouch what are you waiting for fuck me already!" He was surprised to hear himself begging but couldn't control it.

"You aren't ready yet silly," said Lelouch teasing him. He pushed in a third finger then to help him along and brushed his fingers along that tender bundle of nerves, causing a mild scream from his lover.

"Dammit Lelouch I'm ready please!" he begged while pushing himself down on the fingers making him feel so needy.

Lelouch decided to give in and pulled out his fingers. He crawled up on the bed, lifting one of Suzaku's legs so he could push himself inside. He was a little nervous about what to do on this end since he'd only been on bottom so far, but the sounds he was getting out of Suzaku proved he was doing a good job. He shoved himself all the way into Suzaku's tight ass and didn't wait for a cue to move. He immediately pulled back and started a slow, torturous pace.

Suzaku begged for him to go faster and he complied, thrusting himself quicker and deeper. He couldn't believe how good this felt and was so happy that he got to share the feeling with the one he loved most. Suzaku pushed back on his cock each time, desperately trying to find that incredible spot inside him. Once Lelouch hit it Suzaku couldn't hold back a scream. "Touch me Lelouch!" he begged through gasps and pants.

He reached around and grabbed the boy's already leaking member and began to stroke it with his thrusts. Suzaku knew he wasn't going to last with all this amazing pleasure surrounding him. He kept screaming and moaning out Lelouch's name until he came hard all over Lelouch's hand and the sheets.

Lelouch quickly followed him, emptying himself inside Suzaku. He continued thrusting until they settled down and he then pulled out to lay next to him. Suzaku watched, amazed at the way Lelouch slowly licked the leftover cum from his fingers one by one, sucking each to get every drop.

"Well not that this wasn't fun or anything Lelouch because believe me I thoroughly enjoyed myself but we do need to get ready for school," Suzaku lazily rolled off the bed and stood up. He looked down at Lelouch and couldn't help but think of the awesome night they had shared and then the amazing wake up he was treated to.

"Do we have to Suzaku?" Lelouch whined snuggling into his covers. He didn't want to get up and have to learn. All he wanted to do was spend the day in bed with the brunette. That wasn't going to happen though because he knew how Suzaku was and skipping school was not something that the boy would do. Sighing Lelouch climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Can we take a shower together?" he winked at Suzaku.

"Absolutely not we're running late as it is. I'll just take a quick one after you so please hurry up," Suzaku replied handing Lelouch his uniform and a towel.

Last night was probably one of the best nights of his life but now Suzaku was worried. Him and Lelouch couldn't just walk into school today hand in hand. They would have to keep their relationship a secret. Besides it wasn't like he had even ever thought that he could be gay. Lelouch was the only boy that he found attractive and he never really had much of an interest in girls.

Lelouch stood in the shower deep in thought. He was trying to figure out the best way to act at school. They couldn't show affection towards each other and they would have to watch what they said to each other because absolutely no one could find out that him and Suzaku knew each other better than what most people thought. Turning off the water Lelouch made his decision, they would just have to act as if last night and this morning never happened.

"The shower is free," said Lelouch as he walked back into his room in nothing but a towel.

"You could have gotten dressed in the bathroom you know right? I wouldn't have minded," Suzaku replied picking up his uniform and towel.

Suzaku took a quick shower and then came back just in time to watch Lelouch finish getting dressed. He needed to talk to the boy before school started to make sure that Lelouch knew that they couldn't say anything to anyone.

The brunette followed Lelouch as he made his way to the dining room. Once there, they came up with their plan for school over breakfast before heading out to make it to their first class on time.

They both were a little nervous, but being nervous would give their secret away easier. They walked into their first class together as normally as possible and sat in their usual seats, which were not next to each other. The class seemed to drag on forever, both of the boys just wanting the day to end so they could go back to enjoying each others pleasure filled screams.

Lelouch tried not to talk with anyone, which seemed to make him look more suspicious. "Lelouch what's up, you seem quiet today," asked Milly who sat next to him.

"What? Oh no I'm fine," Lelouch responded with as much of a sincere smile as he could manage. Milly still thought something might be up, but she decided to disregard it until their meeting later that day.

The two boys wondered just how obvious they had been acting and tried to calm down as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Is it still going to fast? Hope this one wasn't too short, it just seemed like a good place to end it at the moment. Give suggestions if you would like! Please review, I like knowing there are still people actually reading this since I'd hate for people to get bored when there's still a lot more already done!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I hope everybody is enjoying this so far! And thanks for all the help bibliophobicOtaku, advice is completely helpful since I'm new to this and want people to like it X)

Totally kind of random scene coming up, but I find it entertaining...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

At the end of the class the two practically jumped out of their seats and headed for the door. They chatted casually as they walked down the hallway, acting as friends normally would.

Once they were somewhat alone, away from their friends at least Lelouch whined, "Ugh that was torture! Hey why don't we skip the next class and go have fun in an empty room!"

Suzaku shoved him and gave him a stern look. "You know we can't do that what if we get caught!" He twirled his head around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their private conversation.

"But isn't that half the fun? That adrenaline-pumping feeling you get when you feel like you're doing something wrong?" He smirked and leaned back on the wall, feeling satisfied with his comeback.

"You know I'm not the kind of guy who goes searching for trouble, that would be you," he said poking Lelouch in the chest to assert his point.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, still giving that same evil smirk. He leaned in close to Suzaku to whisper in his ear, "Don't you want to fuck me Suzaku? Feel me pulsing in your hand as you pound into me? Hear me moaning your name and gasping for breath?"

Suzaku bit his lip, he could feel himself getting aroused by those words. He pushed him away and back into the wall trying to look menacing. He couldn't let him win, he wouldn't skip class for a quick fuck!

Lelouch smirked, he was going to win this one. He could already see the erection that Suzaku was trying to hide and he knew he only needed to push a bit more for his fantasy to become reality.

"Come on Suzaku please? I promise you won't regret it," he spoke in a lust filled voice, running his hand down Suzaku's arm.

This couldn't be happening! Suzaku couldn't believe how easily Lelouch could get him horny and wanting but he wasn't going to give in. There was no way he was going to risk getting caught just because his hormones were running wild.

"No Lelouch, we aren't going to go run off and fuck in some empty class."

"Why not? Don't you want to be adventurous? You could be my teacher and punish me for being a bad student," Lelouch purred stepping into Suzaku's personal space and rubbing up against him. He moaned quietly from the friction and bit his lip looking at the brunette waiting for his answer.

Shit! What Lelouch had suggested had quickly taken his erection from half full to rock hard in seconds. He couldn't believe how dirty the boy was, suggesting things like punishments and role playing. Suzaku was giving in but at that point in time he really didn't care he just wanted some relief.

Grabbing Lelouch's wrist he tugged the boy behind him as he went in search for a classroom.

"Does this mean we are skipping?"

"Only once! Don't expect this to happen again!" Suzaku huffed as he pushed open the door to a classroom.

He didn't have much time before Lelouch had him pressed up against the door and was licking his way into his mouth. Soon the two were battling it out to see who was going to be dominant. Suzaku flipped the two around so that he had Lelouch pushed against the door and slipped a hand into his hair and yanked on his hair exposing his neck. The brunette took his time kissing, nibbling and licking his way over the other boy's neck.

"Come on Suzaku stop being such a damn tease!" Lelouch complained struggling to get out of Suzaku's grip.

Suzaku slid a hand under Lelouch's shirt to tweak his nipple before pulling back and stepping away from the other boy.

"I like your suggestions Lelouch. I think you need to be taught a lesson in respecting others," he smirked as he watched the dark haired boy catch his breath. He was going to have fun with this he could tell. Suzaku almost couldn't wait to get Lelouch out of his clothes and spread out for him to take.

Lelouch was surprised, he actually wanted to role play? He didn't think Suzaku would be the kinky type. Nevertheless, he was excited. "So why don't you strip for me?" Suzaku asked with a smirk. Lelouch had never seen him smirk so much in his life, but at the time it made sense. He slowly began to undress, trying to tease him as much as possible before he would be the one being tortured. He rubbed his hands down his chest once his shirt was tossed to a random spot in the room. Ever so teasingly he slid the zipper down on his pants and undid the button. He pushed his pants down and was greeted with a gasp from Suzaku.

"You were just hoping I'd give in so much that you didn't wear underwear?" he asked. Of course he was surprised when Lelouch's pants came off and his impressive cock sprung up.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all I suppose, now since you've been such a bad boy I will have to punish you," he said in a husky voice.

"And what do you plan to do with me?" Lelouch asked, getting rather excited.

Suzaku walked closer and grabbed his hand, putting it by his lips. "It's more like what you will do to yourself. Now suck," he instructed.

Lelouch caught on quickly, a little frustrated that he would have to prepare himself alone. He licked the tips of his fingers before sucking three into his mouth. He ran his tongue around them and coated them until he felt it would be enough. Suzaku then guided his hand around to his ass and stepped back to watch. Lelouch leaned against the door and spread his legs for easier access. He gently pushed a finger inside himself, hissing at the slight pain but then relaxed and groaned, thrusting his finger in and out.

"You sure are a bad boy Lelouch, I might have to make you stay after class," Suzaku said in that same voice that drove him insane. He knew Suzaku was getting extreme enjoyment out of watching him fuck himself and felt slightly embarrassed. Although he pushed another finger into himself, curling and spreading them. He moaned out Suzaku's name, making the boy shudder at the sound. Suzaku wasn't sure he would be able to resist the tempting body before him.

Once Lelouch entered a third finger, he leaned his head back against the door gasping for air. He felt a kiss at the tip of his cock, then a tongue sliding along the underside. He whimpered from the teasing feeling and looked down to see Suzaku on his knees, only for him to stand up again and wrap a hand around his neck pulling him in to invade his mouth once more.

Suzaku was having a hard time not just flipping Lelouch around and fucking him against the wall but this role playing thing was fun and if it got Lelouch to do this then he would continue. He nibbled on his neck and ran a hand down his side running it along his front to gently grip the boy's cock.

"I think that should do Lelouch don't you?" he asked smirking at the face Lelouch was making. He pulled away from the tempting body in front of him and walked towards the center of the classroom.

"I won't put up with anymore of your attitude and rudeness during class so I guess I will just have to teach you how to respect others. Come over here and lean over my desk Mr. Lamperouge," Suzaku tapped the desk he was standing next to. He wanted that boy bent over now he couldn't wait much longer.

"What are you going to do to me Mr. Kururugi? "

"Don't worry Lelouch just do as I say and get over here!"

Lelouch walked over to the desk and placed his hands on top of it leaning over slightly. He knew what Suzaku wanted him to do but decided to continue playing the bad student. That didn't mean he was prepared for the hand that was placed between his shoulder blades or the strength that Suzaku used to push him the rest of the way down so that he was bent completely over the desk.

Suzaku gasped, he never thought Lelouch would look so good bent over like that and that thought alone was keeping him from freaking out over having sex on some teacher's desk during the middle of class. He playfully slapped one cheek earning him a small gasp before slapping the other cheek slightly harder. The moan he got from that encouraged him to keep spanking Lelouch until his ass was a bright red and the boy was wiggling beneath him begging him to fuck him.

"Ah! Please Su..suzaku just ahh fuck me already!" Lelouch couldn't take it anymore he felt like he was going to explode he needed to come so bad.

That was when he finally knew it was time he should probably get out of his own clothes. Quickly pulling of his shirt and flinging it somewhere he reached down and shoved his pants off before kicking them away. Deciding that he had punished the dark haired boy enough, Suzaku finally grabbed his hips and spread his cheeks to rub the tip of his cock against the boy's entrance.

"Are you going to be a good boy from now on Lelouch?" he asking pushing the tip in past that tight opening.

"Yes! I promise nnngh just fuck me please?" Lelouch tried to push back but Suzaku was using his weight and strength to keep him pinned in place.

Lelouch groaned as Suzaku fully entered him. He seemed to be bigger than the last time he had fucked him if that was possible and he knew now that he would be coming very quickly. Suzaku didn't take long to set up a fast pace pulling Lelouch's hips back every time he thrusted in. The pace and strength along with the edge of the desk digging into his hips was all Lelouch could focus on as he gasped and moaned trying to find some type of friction.

This was amazing, mind blowing almost the noises that were coming out of Lelouch's mouth and the heat that surrounded him was making Suzaku feel light headed. He could feel himself getting close and there was no way that he was going to come before the boy underneath him. They were being teacher and student at the moment and it wouldn't look good if the teacher couldn't properly punish their student. Suzaku smirked and reached under Lelouch to grab his cock and start to slowly stroke the boy.

"You are not to come until I tell you to is that clear? If you do I'm afraid I'll just have to punish you again," he whispered in Lelouch's ear speeding up his strokes to match his thrusts. The gasping moan he got out of the boy at that statement nearly had him spilling his seed deep in the warm passage that squeezed him just right.

That was just cruel and Suzaku knew it! How could he expect Lelouch to hold on any longer when he already felt like he was going to burst? Lelouch was struggling to hold on, wiggling away from the hand wrapped around him when Suzaku switched the angle he was thrusting in at and the boy screamed.

"Mmm there it is," Suzaku purred leaning over Lelouch's back to kiss the back of his neck, "If you beg I might let you come."

He continued to slam into that spot that made Lelouch see stars and the hand on his cock was doing some pretty amazing things to. It took all of his strength to not come then and there and giving in he pleaded with the brunette to finally just let him release.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer Suzaku whispered in the boy's ear, "you can come now Lelouch; you deserve it being such a good boy this whole time."

Lelouch moaned and came hard in Suzaku's hand some of it splattering on the desk beneath them.

Feeling Lelouch's cum in his hand and his walls tightening up around him pushed Suzaku over the edge with a groan. Quickly slipping out and pulling away so he wouldn't crush the boy. He watched as his seed slowly slid down Lelouch's thigh before pulling the dark haired boy down to rest with him.

They sat there on the classroom floor panting. Lelouch smiled and laid his head on Suzaku's shoulder. "See what you get for listening to my ideas?" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Hey you may have commanded an army, but I'm in charge here!" Suzaku retorted before realizing how awkward it would make things. Lelouch looked at him a little surprised, then bowed his head down in remorse. 'Wow good job reminding him of how he hurt you that was smart,' Suzaku thought angrily to himself. "Lelouch I…uh why don't we clean this up?" he said trying to change the subject and pointing to the cum becoming sticky on the desk.

"R-right," Lelouch replied before standing up and getting some tissues from the teacher's desk to clean up the mess he made. He really couldn't believe he let Suzaku control him like that. He was always the one in charge, calling the shots. He used to think so highly of himself before any of this happened. Of course Suzaku made him feel important now, he just wasn't as much of a self-centered child anymore. It was soothing in a way, to know that someone could make him feel so special without even having to try. Nunnally used to be the most important thing in to him, but now it seemed Suzaku had become his entire world. Whenever he saw him his heart melted and all he wanted was to be held in those comforting arms forever. He didn't have to put on a tough face all the time anymore.

"Uh what are you staring at me like that for Lelouch?" Lelouch snapped out of his trance and realized that he'd been smiling dumbly at the other boy the whole time.

"What? Nothing I was just thinking of ways to top you more often." He thought that seemed like a decent enough response for him and he was trying to think of more ways to dominate the boy after all, he didn't want to just be his bitch all the time.

"We'll see," he responded while getting up to retrieve his clothes from various parts of the floor. "Anyway we really should get back to class."

* * *

><p>Role play yaaaaaay! Yeah so still not too much of a plot...but I promise it'll get way more angsty and stuff later. Sorry if this one was random, but they needed to do it once in school before more stuff happens X) And reviews will earn you hugs!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Aaaalmost to a serious part I promise. I hope all the lemon in this story is bothering people, for me stories can never have enough XD So I'm a huge perv but anyway next chapter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Lelouch was beginning to get antsy. It had been almost two months since the incident in the classroom and Lelouch was upset that nothing had really happened like that again. Yeah there was the occasional make out session between classes but nothing ever got close to fucking in a deserted room. Lelouch wouldn't say he was getting bored but he definitely wished that Suzaku would want to spice things up a bit. Most of their action happened at night in his room when they knew Nunnally was asleep.

"…and we have a meeting today after school okay Lelouch?" Shirley was talking to him.

"Wha? Oh yeah I know I'll be there," he replied not really that interested in what the girl had to say. He was making a plan to get Suzaku to fuck him somewhere exciting again. Well actually the student council meeting was perfect, he could convince Suzaku that the meeting was earlier than before and seduce him into having sex then and there. Also hopefully he could get Suzaku to bottom because the boy never seemed to want to give him control and he was starting to feel like the brunette didn't really trust him that much.

Finding Suzaku was proving to be difficult and if he didn't find him soon then his plan wouldn't work out. They needed at least an hour to be able to have sex and clean up before any of the others showed up. Finally he spotted Suzaku walking down the hall a little ahead of him.

"Hey Suzaku wait up!"

Suzaku paused at hearing his name and turned around, "Oh hey there Lelouch, what's up?"

Lelouch ran up to Suzaku and smiled, "Milly wanted me to tell you that the meeting has been moved up so we have to hurry up and get there before it starts come on!"

Suzaku was tugged down the hall before he could fully process what Lelouch had said. By the time he had gotten his arm back and could casually walk down the hall they were almost to the Student Council room and Lelouch looked a little too excited to be going to a meeting. Usually the boy sat there and daydreamed or whatever it was that he was doing while they discussed important things.

"What's gotten you so excited Lelouch, you never seem to want to go to these meetings."

"Oh nothing I'm just in a good mood today," Lelouch smiled deviously and walked into the room.

He had to do this right otherwise he knew that Suzaku would push him away and say something about how they were in school and that other people could walk in.

"I thought you said we were going to be late Lelouch? There isn't anyone else here," now Suzaku was suspicious. Something was up but he couldn't quite figure out what the dark haired boy was up to.

"Hmm well that's what Milly told me. Maybe she just wanted to mess with me because I tend to be late," Lelouch said looking thoughtful before smirking, "You know we could use this to our advantage Suzaku."

The brunette rolled his eyes, feeling like a complete idiot for not realizing Lelouch's plan earlier. "I should have known you just wanted to get me alone for a quick, sneaky fuck."

Lelouch smirked and walked over to jump up and sit on a desk. He knew that he could easily turn Suzaku on, the boy was a lot hornier than he looked most of the time. "Oh Suzaku you know you want me."

Suzaku just rolled his eyes and began to leave the room, but before he could Lelouch leaped from the desk and pinned him to the door, which slammed closed. He opened his mouth to protest, but Lelouch took that as invitation to shove his tongue into his mouth. While Suzaku was still in slight shock, he used that to his advantage and dominated the kiss. His tongue swirled around the inside of his mouth, exploring every bit. He sucked Suzaku's tongue into his mouth gently before pulling away to kiss his way down to his neck. He bit down hard on the soft flesh and sucked, leaving a noticeable mark. Suzaku tilted his head to give him more access and tried to suppress a moan, not wanting to give in so easily.

Lelouch knew he could easily win this and continued the love bites along his neck. He let a hand wander under his shirt to feel the toned muscles adorning his body. He reached higher to pinch a nipple, rubbing his thumb over the hardening nub. Suzaku pushed Lelouch away for just a moment, only to take his shirt off and throw it across the room. Lelouch immediately went to flick his tongue on the nipple, making Suzaku gasp with pleasure. He felt the tongue swirl around it and nip at it before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment.

While Suzaku was distracted, he quickly pulled away, took off his shirt, and then firmly grabbed him through his pants. He was completely hard already and Lelouch couldn't believe it was really that easy. He unzipped Suzaku's his pants and shoved them down to his ankles to release the throbbing cock, which he grabbed and teased by pushing his thumb into the slit.

"Lelouch…" he moaned out.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything in here," Lelouch smirked and kissed his neck again. "Did you change your mind?"

"Uhh…fuck me Lelouch…" he barely managed to get out through his gasps. Lelouch gave another evil grin and stepped back to pull his pants off, and teasingly slow Suzaku noticed. He followed the tempting trail of dark hair with his eyes downward until he finally saw what he wanted most. Lelouch beckoned with a finger for him to follow, then instructed for him to hop up on a desk. The brunette boy was too horny once again to care that he was being dominated. He lifted himself up with his strong arms and sat spreading his legs for the gorgeous boy.

Lelouch pressed a finger to his lips and said huskily, "Suck." One simple word made Suzaku's mind race and he lapped his tongue along the finger before sucking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the single digit and felt two more push their way into his mouth. He coated them with as much as he could before Lelouch pulled them out, leaving a trail of saliva between them. The dark haired boy reached his hand between the slightly muscular thighs of his lover and twirled a teasing finger around the puckered entrance. He heard stifled moans escape from the boy biting his lip and pressed the finger inside. Pushing it as deep as it would go, he curled the finger causing more delicious moans. He thrust in another finger and spread them.

Once those magic fingers pressed against that mind blowing spot inside him, Suzaku let out a moaning gasp and threw his head back. "Leloooouch…f-fuck me now!"

He wasn't sure if he had prepared him enough, but decided he could handle it, he was a tough kid. He pulled out his still wet fingers and walked closer and lined himself up with the welcoming entrance.

Suzaku was surprised when he felt Lelouch's firm cock slam all the way inside him. He threw his head back letting out a deep growling sound. The feeling of pain and pleasure was overwhelming. He tried to speak, but of course was unable to form anything that sounded coherent.

Lelouch began a quick and steady pace. Suzaku grabbed his shoulders and wrapped his legs around him in an attempt to feel him deeper. He felt soft lips pressing on his and opened his mouth to allow entrance for that talented tongue. He moaned consistently into Lelouch's mouth each time he felt him thrust inside him. His mind couldn't focus, he felt sweat dripping down his face, and once a hand wrapped around him to pump him to the same rhythm as the thrusts he thought he would completely lose it. It amazed him that he was in absolute bliss even though he knew this was extremely wrong in a place like this. In fact it turned him on even more. Maybe this was that sense of adventure Lelouch talked about.

They both were almost to the point of climax when they barely heard the door open over the sound of their moans and the slapping of skin on skin. Lelouch froze, his eyes growing wide. He didn't dare turn around. Suzaku was not so lucky as he was facing towards the door and witnessed the somewhat horrified but more confused look on Rivalz face. They both sat completely motionless, not having a clue how to handle this situation.

Rivalz shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "…Uh s-sorry I guess I'll come back later." He spun around and walked back out the door mumbling something along the lines of, "I knew going to the meeting early was a stupid idea…"

Lelouch and Suzaku stared back at each other, still slightly dumbfounded. "Well we might as well finish right?" It was rather more of a statement than a question from Lelouch as he then went ahead and continued to pound into the boy. Suzaku couldn't protest, he tried to hold back his scream when he felt Lelouch hit that spot that left him seeing stars. It didn't take long for them to end up close to the edge once again. Suzaku moaned out Lelouch's name as he released himself into the strong hand that continued milking him through the orgasm. Lelouch felt that wonderful clenching and came forcefully while continuing to thrust.

They fell to the floor gasping for air and kissed each other passionately for a few more minutes before they remembered how they had been interrupted.

"You couldn't have waited until after the meeting? What are we going to do about Rivalz!" Suzaku scolded.

* * *

><p>Hehe they got caught. And that will be the last lemony chapter...for now. It was necessary to have someone walk in before anything went further though. So keep reviewing please it makes me super happy!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I hope this chapter isn't confusing, but it finally gets more serious...so I guess read it and find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Rivalz, why is your nose bleeding?"

Milly and the others were standing outside the Student Council room all looking at Rivalz.

"U-uh um… I tripped and fell," Rivalz stuttered out.

"Well why don't we get inside and take care of that ok?" Shirley asked going to open the door.

"Wait don't go in there!"

"And why not Rivalz?" Milly asked.

Rivalz stood there trying to come up with a good reason. He was having a hard time with all the mental images that kept popping up of slick muscled bodies rubbing against each other. Blushing brightly he finally stuttered out something about mice and how they should go get an exterminator.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku had a mini temper tantrum. He really didn't understand why Suzaku was so upset, it was only Rivalz. They were lucky in that sense because any of the others would have been much harder to deal with.

"This is just great thanks to you now everyone is going to know about our relationship!" Suzaku said. He was beyond pissed right now and the way Lelouch was sitting there was not helping at all. The urge to shake some sense into him was strong but he would never hurt the boy, he loved him to much.

"I don't know why you're so upset Suzaku, it was only Rivalz," Lelouch replied.

"Are you stupid Lelouch? Do ever think because it really doesn't seem like it, I have no idea how you pulled off being Zero all that time without getting caught," Suzaku said frustrated as he yanked on his clothes. He knew what he said was mean and he felt a pang of guilt but he was angry and needed to take it out on something.

Lelouch stood there shocked he couldn't believe what Suzaku had just said. He slowly grabbed his clothes and slipped into them not talking. The dark haired boy wouldn't look at his lover for fear that the tears would come. He didn't know what to say and was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would start crying.

"If you weren't so self centered and arrogant this wouldn't have happened but no you had to have things your way and make everything difficult. Why can't you act like everyone else and not like some stuck up royal ass!"

Suzaku gasped that was going too far and he knew it, especially when he heard the small sob and running feet. He could hit himself for bringing up Lelouch's background like that, but when he had said it he was still so upset. The brunette sighed and turned around hoping that maybe the dark haired boy hadn't gotten farther than the doors.

However, Lelouch had already made it past the door and was sprinting down the hall, hoping no one would notice he was crying. "Lelouch wait!" Suzaku yelled after him, but to no avail. He couldn't believe the way he had just treated Lelouch. He let his emotions get the better of him, what he said was completely unnecessary. 'Why do I keep bringing up Zero! He feels bad enough as it is! I'm such a fucking idiot!' he thought, angrily scolding himself for what he had done. He couldn't mess this up, not now. Lelouch said how much he loved him so this shouldn't be that hard to fix…right?

"What is he afraid of the mice?" Milly asked giggling a little.

"Huh?" Suzaku looked pretty puzzled at the completely random sounding response from her.

"Uh the mice that are in there, that's why no one could go in. I told them we needed an exterminator," Rivalz explained, giving Suzaku a reassuring look.

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't exploited them, it actually wasn't as bad as it could be. He mouthed a 'thank you' to Rivalz as he ran off after Lelouch. He ran through what seemed like an endless corridor with Lelouch no where to be found. He couldn't give up, he had to find him.

Lelouch poked his head out of an abandoned classroom to make sure no one was around and Suzaku was already gone. He sighed and fell down the wall to the floor and wiped tears from his face. "I gave all of that up why won't he let it go! Doesn't he know how much I love him?" he yelled through his sniffling into the vacant passage.

He couldn't keep doing this. Maybe Suzaku was right, maybe he was as terrible as he made him sound. He was really getting tired of Suzaku getting mad at him like that, but now it all seemed to come together. He was a burden to Suzaku, acting as a nuisance at every turn. He must just be putting up with him. All he wanted was for Suzaku to be happy, and if that meant leaving him behind then so be it. He just couldn't believe their exceptional moment was ruined once again, like in the beginning when they first got together. Lelouch knew it was all his fault.

Suzaku searched everywhere for Lelouch. He went down each hallway and into every classroom, and when he looked everywhere he checked again. He asked anyone he passed, just trying to find a sign to where he could be hiding.

Eventually he was completely panicking. After looking for Lelouch for hours, he still hadn't found him. It was getting darker out and soon he would have to give up for the day and hope to catch the other boy before school started tomorrow. Why did he have to keep bringing up Lelouch's past like that? He knew that the dark haired boy felt bad for what he had done and yet it seemed like Suzaku just couldn't let that go.

This was not turning out well at all, his relationship was on the line and he didn't even know his boyfriend enough to know where Lelouch would have run off to. Maybe he should try calling him and see if they could work this out.

"Come on pick up, pick u-"

"Hey…"

"Lelouch! Please I re-"

"This is Lelouch I'm busy at the moment so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible," the voicemail message pissed Suzaku off.

He threw the phone down and growled. How was he supposed to apologize when Lelouch wouldn't even talk to him? Suzaku sighed, today could have been perfect, it started out ok then became amazing before he opened his mouth and ruined everything. The brunette slowly made his way to his own dorm room, dark thoughts floating through his head. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight knowing he had potentially destroyed the only relationship he ever wanted and also knowing he had made Lelouch cry.

Sleep never did overcome him, and he spent the night staring at the ceiling wondering how he could fix this. He wasn't surprised when the sun blinded him, he knew he had been lying awake for quite some time.

He silently showered and got himself ready for the next day of school, hoping with all of his heart that he could speak with Lelouch.

To his surprise, Lelouch was not in his usual seat. He thought that maybe he was skipping, but he had stopped skipping classes he had with Suzaku since they started going out. Was he late? Or did he really just not want to see him so badly that he didn't come to school. He really hoped it wasn't the last option, that would force him to succumb to even more depression.

* * *

><p>Lelouch had in fact been skipping classes. But he knew he would have to go back to school eventually. It had been three days by the time he thought this through. Right now though it was so much easier to stay curled up in bed and cry on and off throughout the day. He was a burden, an unwanted person, his father had told him that after his mother had died but he hadn't believed it until Suzaku had said those things to him.<p>

Sighing he continued to get ready for class. He didn't want to see Suzaku and unless the other boy was called in for military duty he knew that he would be confronted by the brunette. Looking in the mirror, Lelouch tried to mentally prep himself. He would need to be as emotionless as possible to go through with what he was going to say to Suzaku. He didn't want to bother the other boy anymore than he already, so he was just going to have to end things. There was no point in dragging things out if the attraction wasn't there, at least for one of them.

Kissing Nunnally on the cheek, Lelouch left and headed towards his first class of the day. Maybe after this he could re-join the black knights but he had promised Suzaku that he would stop being Zero, and he wasn't going to break that promise. He had always wondered what the appeal of Refrain was, he could always try that. Now that his heart was broken and he needed some relief he could understand why people used it. To hallucinate over happier times seemed much better then wallowing in one's own misery.

* * *

><p>Yay plot! I hope the switch from like sexy to funny to angsty wasn't too confusing or rushed. Although I personally love the beginning of this one X). Well I like the sadness too, but the beginning made me giggle. It's still not over anyway though! So keep reviewing please they make me smile!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

More plot yesssss! XD I think it might end soon and I'm almost to the end of how much is already done. I don't know yet, it depends on the feedback I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Lelouch took a deep breath before opening the door to his first class. Slowly, he stepped inside and saw Suzaku at his normal spot. To his surprise, Suzaku looked up at him, but then immediately turned his head to stare at his desk. 'Is he going to ignore me now? Am I really that unimportant now that he doesn't even want to talk to me, not that I really want to discuss things,' he thought to himself as he sat at his desk.

The minutes slowly ticked by with not so much as a glance from Suzaku. Lelouch somehow felt more hurt by this. Once class was over he wanted to run, but he was never one to flee from a battle. How much harder could this be? No, he already felt like a failure for hiding. He slowly walked to the door, waiting for Suzaku to catch up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shuddered. "I don't want to make a scene, we'll talk after school."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he gulped. So it was much more satisfying than thinking Suzaku was simply ignoring him, but now he had to deal with this weight on his shoulders all day.

He managed to bear through the rest of the day and the student counsel meeting after school. He was sure everyone noticed something was up between him and Suzaku since they didn't say a word to each other. Lelouch shrugged off the questions about where he had been by giving another sick excuse.

After what seemed like forever, everyone began to file out of the room. The two boys knew they would have to speak at this time, so they remained in the room.

"Listen Lelouch…" Suzaku began, but was cut off.

"No Suzaku, I need to get this out first." He took a deep breath to ready himself. "I'm sorry I've become such a burden for you. I never meant to weigh you down with my sins. I realize you've been having a hard time and I've only been forcing you through it all. I promise you I'll leave now and you will never have to see me again." He tried his best to fight back the hot tears threatening to pour out. He didn't know if he should wait for a response from Suzaku or leave now, but he slowly backed toward the door.

A firm hand grabbed his wrist before he could get any further. He looked up at those gleaming eyes and saw a soft smile.

"Lelouch, is that what you thought this was about?" he tried to say in a soothing voice.

"Why are you smiling Suzaku I'm being serious! Don't make a joke out of me!" he yelled.

"No Lelouch, you don't understand! I'm the one at fault here. I keep bringing up the past for no apparent reason. I supposed I still hold a grudge against Zero, although I know I need to let that go. My mouth seems to speak before my mind can resist. No, there's no excuse for why I keep hurting you. Every time I make you cry my heart sinks. I know I can trust you and that you will keep your promise to me. Lelouch, I love you and if there's anyone who needs to leave right now it should be me." He tightened his grip on Lelouch's wrist slightly to make himself clear.

Lelouch couldn't seem to form words at the moment. He just stared wide eyed from what he just heard the boy say. 'He thought this was his fault?' he thought in his racing mind. He thought this entire time that he had ruined their love. Why was Suzaku taking all the blame? He really couldn't blame him for having not completely forgiven him yet.

However, Suzaku interrupted his thoughts. "Maybe…maybe we should take a break until I can get over this." He dropped Lelouch's wrist and his eyes dropped to the floor. "I don't want to lose you and for that I need to stop this. I can stay with the military like I did before. I don't want to cause you any more pain Lelouch."

Lelouch gasped and grabbed Suzaku's shoulders. "No Suzaku that is unnecessary! I want you to be with me, I can't let you go again!"

The brunette gave another small smile. "I told you I don't want to lose you. I need to get over my hatred. If you still love me when I return I'd be ecstatic."

"I could never stop loving you Suzaku how could you even say that! I can get over it I don't blame you for hating Zero! Please Suzaku don't do this!" he said through his waterfall of tears as he fell to his knees.

"This won't be the end Lelouch. And if nothing else we'll still be friends right?" Saying those words felt like he was stabbing his own heart, but he knew this had to happen. It was for the best. He wiped the tears from his eyes and lifted Lelouch's chin to place a tender kiss on his lips. Lelouch knew he wouldn't be able to stop him as he heard his footsteps pass out the door. He was really leaving?

He watched as the brunette walked away and out of his life in what he felt was forever. This couldn't be happening, he had been ready to break up with Suzaku and then gotten his hopes up when the other boy said it wasn't his fault and then they were crushed again when the brunette said he was leaving. Lelouch let out a broken sob and curled up on the floor, he didn't care who walked in on him at the time. For the rest of the night the dark haired boy stayed there on the floor crying until he finally fell into a fitful and nightmarish sleep.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was becoming severely depressed. He didn't know how to deal with this pain any longer. He had been dying inside ever since Suzaku had left him broken and alone on the floor of the student council room, and the others were concerned about Lelouch. He was quieter than usual and he seemed withdrawn. The dark haired boy had been skipping school more than ever before and when he did show up he either slept or stared blankly out the window.<p>

Milly wasn't stupid, she had figured out that Suzaku and Lelouch had been together. It wasn't like she disapproved of them, but she could guess that whatever happened the day when Rivalz told them there was mice in the student council room was the start of what was causing Lelouch to be so distant. Also Suzaku's disappearance back to the military was suspicious and Milly was afraid that he was the reason that Lelouch wouldn't talk to any of them.

"I'm worried about him madam president he's not acting normal at all," Shirley was saying as the two walked down the hall.

"I know so am I he seems to be heart broken or something similar. I'm just not sure how we can help him," Milly replied sighing and looking down, "Let's just keep a closer eye on him and hope that whatever it is that's bothering him he can snap out of."

Lelouch had given up hope. Suzaku had been gone for two months and three days. He only knew because he was keeping track. He knew when the boy had left that it was just his way of leaving him without actually having to break up with him. What Suzaku had done hurt more, though it would have been so much easier to deal with the loss if he had just told him that he really didn't want to see him anymore.

"How could you mess with my feelings like that Suzaku?" Lelouch whispered to himself, "I thought you were better than that and I…I loved y-you!"

Sitting in his room the dark haired boy couldn't help but think about everything Suzaku had said to him and all the promises the boy had broken. He told him he would come back but did it really take two months to get over this hatred?

"I love you too Lelouch."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger muahahaha X) I'm sorry I get so much enjoyment out of teasing hehehe...anyway I hope it's not going to fast or anything and people still like it! So keep reviewing please I love pretty much anyone who reads this anyway!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot to post earlier today oops, but hey at least I've been posting every day X). So here's more story! I don't have much else to say...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Lelouch practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. When he looked up none other than Suzaku was standing in his doorway. He had his suitcase with him and a soft smile on his face.

He was completely speechless. Could it really be him? And if it was why did he look so happy after what he had done? Whatever it was in his doorway started to walk closer to him.

"Is it…really you?" he questioned. He looked more real now that he was coming closer.

"Yes it's me Lelouch, and I'm so sorry but I'm a lot better now so we can pick up from where we left off," he said with another smile.

Did he really think it would be that easy? He thought he could just stroll into his room and act like it wasn't a huge deal. He was acting so calm, what was going on?

"Suzaku you hurt me how can you act so innocent!" he screamed.

"I know and I'll never be able to forgive myself for that, but it had to be done. Now we can be together without any restrictions." He just kept smiling, it didn't seem right. What was going on with Suzaku?

"How could you!" he yelled and fell back on his bed. Suzaku only crawled up over him wearing that same idiotic smile. "Get away from me! Mnnff!" He felt those tender lips crash to his and tried to fight back. It felt so good though, kissing him again. He felt tears streaming down his face, it seemed all he could do lately was cry. He felt completely pathetic, he wasn't one to cry like a baby and he constantly scolded himself for it. He decided to just be done being upset for now. He was absolutely sick of it so he gave in to the kiss, letting the other boy's tongue explore his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and held him tight. He would never let go of him again. It was such a passionate, yet steamy kiss. His mind seemed to go blank as he felt Suzaku's hardness rub against his through their clothes. He groaned into his mouth, a wordless plea to be touched. He felt a hand rub him through his pants, making him pant. Those hands, those amazingly warm hands, how he'd missed them. He bucked his hips into the hand since he couldn't find words to ask for more. To be held in those arms, kissed by those lips, touched by those hands once more, it seemed so surreal. It was almost too perfect.

Those warm lips were now nibbling along his neck and he felt a hand pull down his zipper. The hand then reached into his pants to finally touch him…

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. He shot up in his bed, looking frantically around the room. All he saw was the empty blackness of the night surrounding him. Suzaku wasn't there. Was it really a dream? It seemed so real, there was no way. He felt Suzaku's touch only moments ago. He slammed his fist against the wall and screamed angrily. Why did he have to have such a vivid dream at a time like this? Now that he was awake it seemed more like a nightmare.

* * *

><p>After that hellish dream Lelouch practically shut down. The days, weeks, even months painfully passed by, each one like a knife in his chest. He couldn't take it anymore everything around him reminded him of Suzaku in some way. Even Nunnally had started to notice that something was wrong, and that hurt more because there was no way he could tell her it was because of Suzaku.<p>

The dark haired boy was supposed to be in class, but yet again he sat up on the roof staring at the city. Leaning against the railing, he didn't notice the person walking towards the school.

Suzaku was worried it had been what seemed like an eternity and everyone in the student council seemed to lose contact with him. The last time he had talked to any of them it had been Milly, and she had acted as if talking to him was hard to do. She seemed disgusted with him.

He looked up as he was walking towards to school and saw Lelouch on the roof. Of course Lelouch would be skipping school, but the way he was standing worried the brunette. The other boy was hunched over the railing and he looked like he could fall off at any second. Alarmed Suzaku took off to get up on the roof. He knew that leaving wasn't the best idea, but he didn't think Lelouch would become suicidal from all of this.

"Lelouch!" he knew that voice but what was it doing here? Lelouch was beginning to panic, he had already had one dream like this he didn't need any more. He turned around already knowing who was there but this time he was prepared.

"Lelouch what are you doing?" Suzaku asked, afraid of the answer as he walked over to the boy.

"Stay away from me!" Lelouch screamed, backing up. The brunette paused and looked confused. He thought that out of everything, the other boy would be happy to see him, not screaming at him to get away. There was something wrong here, and Suzaku wasn't sure what he should do.

"Lelouch it's me, what's wrong?"

"No get back! I know you're fake just like the last time! J..just leave me alone…" Lelouch was terrified, he had nowhere to go and didn't know when he would be able to wake up from this nightmare. This was so unfair, hadn't he suffered enough while he was awake? Why was he being tormented while he was asleep?

"Lelouch you're going to fall! This is just insane!" he screamed, getting extremely nervous but not wanting to upset the boy.

"And what if I did? I'm asleep anyway," he calmly replied.

Suzaku gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"This is just another dream where you come back and take me in your arms only to wake up to my disappointingly empty room. So why don't you just go now." He looked back to the sky, promising himself he wouldn't cry.

"Lelouch…it's really me…I'm here for you," he said, getting a little nervous now.

Lelouch was becoming angry now. He stood up from the ledge and turned around to face Suzaku. "Why should I believe anything you have to say?" he screamed at the figure who he still believed to be only an illusion.

This was making Suzaku frustrated. He was not expecting anything like this upon his return. He quickly walked towards Lelouch, who began to back up and scream at him to get away. He grabbed the boy's arm to forcefully pull him closer and press their lips together.

Once he pulled away he sighed and said, "I'm here Lelouch."

Lelouch could only stare with his eyes bugging out. That was too real, that's how he remembered Suzaku's lips feeling. It was the exact warmth and comfort he felt with every kiss he used to receive. It…really was him…

* * *

><p>Yeah I know that whole dream thing is overrated, but I like being a tease and it worked X). Sorry this one is kind of short, but that was the best place to end it. So keep reviewing please!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so this chapter is way longer than the other ones, but there's not really a good place to end it in the middle so I hope it's at least entertaining!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"S-suzaku…you…you're here." This was just unimaginable. He thought Suzaku had left him for good and now here he was, just like that.

"I am," he said and smiled while reaching up to touch Lelouch's cheek. His hand was quickly smacked away by an angry hand.

He began with a whisper and quickly grew to a yell, "Get…the fuck…AWAY FROM ME!" He ran away much faster than he normally could back down into the school.

"Lelouch wait!" he yelled and chased after him.

Suzaku knew he could catch up to Lelouch, he just didn't know what to say when he did. Sprinting after him it took a little longer than he thought it would to catch up. Reaching out he snagged Lelouch's wrist and pulled him to a stop. Now he just needed to figure what to say.

"Please just let me explain Lelouch!" the brunette begged.

"What is there to explain? You left me here and then months later come back and act like I'm going to throw myself in your arms in acceptance!" Lelouch screamed. He didn't care if they were in school and people could hear them, he was beyond upset. How dare he do this to Lelouch, couldn't he tell the pain he had caused him. The brunette walked away and never once contacted him to make sure he was ok, he just left him here, not knowing when or if he was coming home and now he wanted to explain.

"Lelouch please I didn't want to come back until I knew I wouldn't say anything. I don't want to ever hurt you like I did again! Also I had to practice with the Lancelot. I would never leave you," Suzaku explained as best he could.

"I can't forgive you just because you explained everything, it doesn't work that way," Lelouch scowled, still not totally trusting of Suzaku.

This wasn't working and he didn't know why, he had explained everything to Lelouch and yet the boy refused to try and work things out. Didn't the other boy understand that he had military duties and that would mean that he would be gone at times. God why was he so mad anyways, he told the dark haired boy he was coming back and he had never broken any other promise.

Lelouch sighed and managed to look at Suzaku. "Do you not realize the pain you've caused me? You left just like that and I haven't heard a single thing from you in months! How could expect me to think you would actually come back!" He sniffled a little before continuing. "Suzaku, you said you loved me and then left me to myself. I don't see how you thought I wouldn't get hurt!"

Suzaku gaped his mouth at him, slightly confused but also coming to realization. He hadn't thought Lelouch would be so distraught over his disappearance. He thought it would be the best for both of them, giving him time to clear his head. Maybe he should have called him a few times to let him know he hadn't forgotten about him.

Leaving Lelouch was the hardest thing he had ever done. Did Lelouch think it was easy for him? Not a day went by where he didn't think of the boy and miss holding him in his arms. Even Lloyd and Cecil had noticed a difference in his normal behavior after working with him.

He knew he couldn't return to Lelouch though until he knew he could get over his anger. After not being able to handle the distance any longer, he knew he had to return. He could forgive Lelouch now and they could move on. Or so he thought.

"Lelouch…did you think it was easy to leave you? Just saying the words 'leave you' makes my heart ache. I'm sorry Lelouch, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. I wanted to be able to forgive you, and now I can," he said and gave an attempted smile.

"And you think _I _ can just forgive _you_!" His last words squeaked now that he was starting to cry. "I thought you left me forever! I thought that was your way of breaking up with me without actually saying it, which made it hurt even worse! And I know it was all my fault. I know I can't change what I've done and I knew it hurt you. Why did you have to come back now out of nowhere. How can I believe you won't hurt me again?" He breathed heavily after managing to get all those words out.

Suzaku fell to his knees in front of Lelouch like he was begging. "Please Lelouch I…I didn't know! Can't you see that I only did this out of love for you! I couldn't bear to hurt you any longer and I had to hurt myself in order to fix it, I didn't know it would hurt you as well. I…I'm so sorry Lelouch…" He hung his head and watched the tears splash on the floor below him. He knew people were staring, it really didn't matter at this point though.

Lelouch wiped away some stray tears and sniffled. "So…you hurt yourself in order to protect me…from you?" Had he really been so selfish? This entire time he had been feeling sorry for himself, thinking Suzaku was a complete jerk. But it was all…for him? Suzaku caused himself pain in order to save him?

"Yes, that's exactly it Lelouch. Please can't you understand! It wasn't because I didn't love you enough, it was because I love you too much." He dared to stand up and gently touch Lelouch's face, which was still covered with tears. When the hand wasn't pushed away he slowly leaned in closer. Lelouch didn't say a word when their lips were barely apart so Suzaku connected them.

A chorus of 'Oooooooh's erupted around them from the now giggling bystanders. Suzaku only flipped them off, not wanting to break the kiss yet. Once the two boys pulled away, Lelouch had a slight blush across his cheeks and Suzaku had a caring smile.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Lelouch asked, a little hesitantly.

Suzaku just assumed he wanted to get away from the crowd watching them, so he grabbed Lelouch's hand and led him down to an empty hall.

Lelouch followed silently behind trying to get all his thoughts in order. He couldn't believe Suzaku would do that to himself just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. He wanted to forgive him so badly but Lelouch was still hurt from the way Suzaku had left, and he needed to be comforted before he could fully forgive the other boy.

Walking into the classroom that the brunette picked out Lelouch made up his mind. He would forgive Suzaku because being alone really wasn't an option anymore now that they were back together. Besides by the end of the day everyone would know that the two of them had been going out, and it would look really bad if they broke up right after making up.

"Lelouch I-"

"I want to forgive you so bad, but it hurts still and I don't know what to do anymore!" the dark haired boy interrupted, a few tears still running down his cheeks.

Suzaku didn't know what else to do so he just gathered the boy in his arms and hugged him. He never wanted to see him cry like this again, and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave again. The last time hurt him too much. The brunette held Lelouch tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much Lelouch, please you don't have to forgive me right away just stop crying. I hate seeing you hurt like this, it hurts so much," He tried to comfort the boy as much as he could.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku and squeezed, he never wanted to let go of him. Being right here surrounded by the brunette was all he wanted.

"I love you too Suzaku, so so much!" he whispered into Suzaku's shoulder before pulling back to look at him. Lelouch had forgotten what it was like to just be able to look at the other boy. Leaning up, he brushed his lips against the other's barely kissing him.

Wiping away the stray tears, Suzaku smiled at the dark haired boy, glad that he had at least gotten him to stop crying. He hoped it wouldn't take long for Lelouch to get over the pain he had caused/ but he would wait until the other boy was ready to forgive him. Suzaku pulled him closer and pressed their lips together more firmly, wanting to savor the kiss but not wanting to push to far. The brunette had missed these kisses the most, the soft gentle ones that showed how much Lelouch really loved him.

"You're so beautiful Lelouch," he smiled leaning back slightly to look at the other boy.

Lelouch's eyes began watering again, but this time he was smiling. Suzaku had never imagined him crying from happiness, he figured it would make him feel weak. That's how he knew Lelouch had forgiven him. He kissed the tears falling from the boy's eyes while he held his face in his hands.

"Suzaku…now that you're back," he began while staring at the ground. "…I want us to prove our love for each other once again. I mean so we know we have each other's full trust…" A blush was quickly becoming deeper on his face.

Suzaku stood there in slight shock for a moment before he lifted Lelouch's chin and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course Lelouch, I would do anything for you."

Lelouch gave a little smile back and grabbed Suzaku's hand. "Let's go to my room though, it'll be more romantic…unless you don't want to miss anymore school," he said looking a little upset.

"Lelouch, I just said I would do anything for you." Suzaku smiled and Lelouch happily led them down to his room in the school.

Suzaku closed the door and reached out to trail his fingers along Lelouch's cheek. "We'll go slow ok?" Lelouch nodded and stared at the gorgeous face before him. He almost wanted to cry again, it was just so perfect right now. They both leaned closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

It was different from any kiss either had experienced before. There was no lust or want, only love. Of course they had had passionate kisses in the past, but this was different. It seemed to hold all of their built up frustration, and was gently melting it all away. Their lips didn't move, their tongues didn't meet, and yet it contained all of their love for one another. It was the greatest sensation for both of them. Neither one ever wanted this feeling to end.

Eventually, they had to pull apart. Both boy's faces were bright red and they each wore a pleasant smile. Lelouch moved his arms to wrap them around his lover's neck, who then wrapped his around Lelouch's waist, pulling their bodies together. They then began again with small pecks on each other's lips, then moving their mouths together as one. Suzaku nibbled playfully on Lelouch's bottom lip, then gently sucking on it. Lelouch's tongue darted out to lick those tender lips, causing them to part and invite him inside.

Their tongues seemed to dance together, neither fighting for dominance. They both enjoyed the unique tastes of each other, never wanting anything else. Lelouch tangled his fingers in those soft, chocolate locks, taking their kiss deeper. Suzaku groaned at the feel of Lelouch's hands massaging his head and held him a little tighter.

Lelouch was so lost in the moment he didn't realize they had slowly started moving towards his bed until the backs of his knees touched the edge and he broke the kiss to look back. Sitting down, he pulled Suzaku down with him so they could reconnect their lips and move up the bed.

Even knowing where this would eventually lead, their kiss remained sweet instead of escalating to something more brutal and bruising. This was about their love, not satisfying their hormones. Suzaku ran his hands up Lelouch's sides slipping his hands under the shirt the boy had on and petting to skin he exposed. Both of them needed this, the slow pace and the love that each was trying to show through their movements and touches.

Eventually just kissing wasn't enough and Lelouch reached up to push Suzaku's shirt up his chest so he could explore underneath. He had missed touching the brunette whenever he wanted to. Helping Suzaku, he pulled the shirt off and ran his hands all over his back, chest and stomach enjoying the feeling of his warm skin and firm muscles.

Lelouch wasn't the only one who wanted to explore and soon he too was without a shirt as Suzaku bent down to trail small kisses from his lips to his collarbone. The dark haired boy had a blush that was steadily moving down his chest. Suzaku hadn't treated him this way ever before and it was making his heart soar.

Suzaku continued his path down Lelouch's chest, stopping to kiss and lick his nipples before moving his way down to the boy's belly button. He swirled his tongue inside and then kissed down to the top of Lelouch's pants. There he pulled back to look down at the boy under him, admiring his body and running his hands along the path his lips just took. He rubbed his thumbs over the other boy's nipples and smiled at the small gasp he was rewarded with. It seemed like their time away made Lelouch extra sensitive. Continuing down, Suzaku pet Lelouch's hips before reaching for the front of his pants to slowly undo them.

Lelouch was shivering and making small noises almost continuously. He gasped as he watched Suzaku pull his zipper down with his teeth, then kiss below his belly button. He helped Lelouch wiggle out of his pants and boxers, then sat back to look at him for a moment.

"S-stop staring at me…" Lelouch said somewhat shyly, his face completely red.

"I told you you're beautiful," Suzaku responded as he rubbed circles with his thumbs on his hips. He gave him a reassuring smile as he trailed a finger along Lelouch's hardened length.

Lelouch let out a small moan, quietly begging to be touched. Suzaku wrapped his hand around his lover, digging his thumb into the slit. The dark haired boy let out another gasp and thrust into the hand making his head spin. Suzaku pumped him slowly but firmly. He wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. Lelouch gripped the sheets around him while Suzaku kept drinking in the delicious moans he was letting out. He was amazed Suzaku could get him going so easily.

Suzaku let go of Lelouch only to undo his own pants and pull them off along with his boxers, tossing them to a random corner in the room. He sat over Lelouch so that their arousals rubbed together, making them both groan.

To Lelouch's surprise Suzaku wrapped his hand around both their cocks and began moving his hand up and down. The feel of Suzaku against him along with that wonderful hand was driving him insane. Both boys let out gasping moans as Suzaku pumped them together faster.

Lelouch was still amazed at how good Suzaku was with his hands. Those rough, warm hands never ceased to please him and he was ecstatic to have them touching him again in all the right places. His heart pounded in his chest and felt like it might burst with each movement of that hand. He could tell Suzaku felt the same by the sounds he was emitting.

Once the two were both dripping with pre-cum, Suzaku reluctantly released his hand and got up from the bed to walk over to the bedside table where he knew Lelouch kept the lube.

Before going back to his position on Lelouch's lap, he leaned over for another kiss. He instantly felt hands tugging at his hair again, not ever wanting to let him go. Suzaku licked into his mouth once again before pulling back and crawling up on the bed again.

He popped open the lid of the lube and poured some on his fingers. Spreading Lelouch's thighs, Suzaku settled himself in between them and smoothed a hand over one of the boy's legs while his other hand slowly slid down to brush against his entrance. Rubbing a finger over the pucker Suzaku watched Lelouch's face as he slowly pushed the finger in. The dark haired boy gasped and the blush that had been going down came back, turning his neck and chest a slight pink color.

Suzaku couldn't remember the last time Lelouch looked this innocent and he feared he was going to hurt the boy if he went too fast. His lover was acting like a virgin the way he was so responsive to all his touches and all the noises he was making. The brunette slipped another finger in, enjoying the small moan that escaped the other boy's mouth. Spreading his fingers, he gently prepared Lelouch, thrusting his fingers softly. Pushing the third finger in Suzaku noticed the small wince the boy under him tried to hide and paused letting Lelouch adjust.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," Lelouch smiled shyly, "Its just been awhile."

This hurt more then he remembered it hurting. Lelouch felt like it was his first time all over again and the way Suzaku was treating him made him nervous. He was afraid it was going to hurt and he wanted this moment to be special, not painful. The dark haired boy gasped loudly when Suzaku hit that bundle of nerves inside him.

Lelouch was too cute when he was embarrassed and Suzaku couldn't help but smile. He curled his fingers up and was surprised when he rubbed against his lover's spot right away. Suzaku could feel Lelouch starting to relax and knew it would be ok to continue soon, but he didn't want to stop just yet. The small moans and tightening of the boy's passage was exciting him, and he wanted to get as many sounds out of Lelouch as he could before he needed to do more.

"S-suzaku please? I know I'm ready now," Lelouch was starting to get desperate. Every time Suzaku moved his fingers inside him he felt little jolts of pleasure go up and down his spine. He whimpered when the brunette pulled his fingers out, but he couldn't wait for what he knew was coming next.

"Are you sure Lelouch?" Suzaku asked while he held Lelouch's hips up a little.

"Yes, please I want to remember how much you love me," Lelouch smiled, embarrassed that he had said that.

Suzaku smiled and lined up pushing in slowly but stopped at the smile cry of pain. He knew he should have waited, but all he could do now was wait for Lelouch to relax. The brunette reached down and stroked the other boy, softly distracting him so he could slowly push in the rest of the way. He paused waiting for Lelouch to tell him he could move and simply continued to touch the boy.

"Y-you can move now Suzaku," Lelouch sighed finally relaxing.

Suzaku pulled out slightly before pushing back in and slowly built up a rhythm of deep thrusts that had the boy under him gasping and moaning. This was so different than any other time before when they had sex. He could practically feel the love coming from Lelouch as he continued to move inside him.

Lelouch had missed this so much. The feeling of Suzaku inside him, rubbing against his tight walls. He wrapped his legs around Suzaku, trying to pull him as deep as he could. With every thrust himself coming closer to his climax. He only wished this could last forever.

Suzaku continued to pound into him, faster now. He griped his hips tightly, pulling him back on his cock with each thrust. Lelouch cried out when he felt that spot get hit once again. Suzaku continued aiming for the spot making him scream with pleasure.

"Aaaah S-suzaku!" He couldn't hold back the screams and did his best to push Suzaku as far in as possible.

Suzaku leaned over enough so that he could bite and suck on the soft flesh of Lelouch's neck. Lelouch tilted his head to give him more access and dug his nails into Suzaku's back. He felt Suzaku lick and kiss each newly formed mark that appeared along his neck.

"M-more Suzaku I want more!" he cried out, not even sure he knew what he meant himself.

Suzaku thought for a moment about how he could make this even better for his lover. He then smirked a little and licked his fingers, making Lelouch groan at the sight. He then reached between Lelouch's thighs so a finger could join his awaiting passage.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you ok?" he asked, not wanting to cause Lelouch any unnecessary pain.

Lelouch could only nod and gasp as another finger was added, stretching him farther than he had ever been before. The mix of Suzaku's cock and his wiggling fingers was going to quickly drive him over the edge. Each time Suzaku thrust in, his fingers pulled back, rubbing roughly along his inner walls.

Suzaku tried to be careful knowing that not too long ago Lelouch had been incredibly tight. He pushed in a third finger, amazed at how good it felt to touch himself inside of Lelouch.

It made Suzaku smile at how this moment was both passionate and incredibly sexual. He wanted to make this as romantic as he could for Lelouch and he seemed to be doing a good job, giving him the best sex he had ever had.

"Suza…I…I'm…" Lelouch attempted to get out through his mix of screams and moans.

"Lelouch…cum for me…I want to feel you tighten around me," Suzaku said and gripped Lelouch's twitching cock. He barely had time to stroke it as Lelouch exploded over both of their chests, covering them in his sweet liquid.

That tightness closing around him felt better than it ever had and he quickly pulled his fingers out so he could grip Lelouch's hips again. He drove himself wildly into Lelouch as he felt himself release. He cried out Lelouch's name as he rode out the best orgasm of his life. He was amazed at how much he filled him, some even dripping out onto the now sweaty sheets.

They both continued to moan and pant until Suzaku collapsed next to Lelouch, both of them whining at the loss when Suzaku pulled out. Their heavy breathing seemed to bounce off the walls, trying to remind them of the intense pleasure they each had just received.

Suzaku propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Lelouch's cheek. "I really do love you Lelouch."

Lelouch couldn't help the smile from returning to his face and replied, "I love you too Suzaku," and wrapped his arms around him.

They lay there cuddled in each other's arms, not knowing how much time was passing. Every now and again they would lift their heads to kiss each other, savoring the sweetness of each other's lips.

Lelouch knew their special moments had been ruined in the past, but not this time. This was too perfect, there wasn't a thing in the world that could tear them apart now. He knew what it felt like to truly be loved and would never let that feeling go. He knew Suzaku felt the exact same way.

* * *

><p>Awwwww they made up X). So this is possibly the end. If anyone wants it to keep going we can write more, but then there's gotta be reviews for that! Those make me happy as I've said like every time hehe. But this is all that's done now at least so if it doesn't continue I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
